A Beginning for the Starting
by CurlsofMight
Summary: Let's start at the beginning - a James and Lily love story - before there was Harry Potter. Rated M for possible chapters in the future.


A teenage boy with ruffled hair that seemed messy, yet perfect, and bright, hazel eyes gleaming, sat on his bed in a Hogwart's dorm, rifling through a Quidditch magazine with much interest.

Absorbing himself entirely in the material, he didn't notice the sounds of footsteps bounding up the stairs.

A moment of silence passed... and then a male, looking to be the same age as the one on the bed, with shaggy, black hair, burst through the door, belting out a song -  
"- LATE SEPTEMBER AND I REALLY SHOULD BE BACK AT SCHOOL,  
I KNOW I KEEP YOU AMUSED BUT I FEEL I'M BEING USED ~"

The boy's head popped up in alarm.  
"_Padfoot_!" he exclaimed, eyes wide, but filled with sudden humour.

"OH JAMES I COULDN'T HAVE TRIED ANYMORE,  
YOU LED ME AWAY FROM HOME JUST TO SAVE YOU FROM BEING ALONE,  
YOU STOLE MY HEART AND THAT'S WHAT REALLY HURTS~"

"And you stole my heart, Sirius," the boy (now (obviously) known to be James Potter) said, mockingly holding his heart, then waving Sirius off. "But anyways, in all seriousness - no pun intended - keep it down."

Sirius paid James's request no heed, instead sashaying towards him obnoxiously, "THE MORNING SUN WHEN IT'S IN YOUR FACE," - his tone lightened as he came in closer - "really shows your age."  
But the quiet singing didn't last long - "BUT THAT DON'T WORRY ME NONE;  
IN MY EYES YOU'RE EVERYTHING.  
I LAUGHED AT ALL YOUR JOKES, MY LOVE, YOU DIDN'T NEED TO COAX~"

James chuckled, shaking his head.  
"Alright, mate, enough. Really."

His mouth had opened in preparation for another line, but no noise came out as James objected a second time.

Tweaking an eyebrow upward at the mouth hanging open on his friend's face, James waited, closing the magazine he'd been reading.

Sirius never said anything, allowing his lower jaw to stay where it was.

"Anyways..."  
He slid off his bed, clapping Sirius on the back and tucking a hand under his chin to close his gaping lips.  
"Are you ready for class? We've gotta leave in... er, shit, we've got to leave now."  
Heading out the door, down the stairs, out the Gryffindor common room door, James frowned - "Damn, I don't think I'll be able to bother Evans today before class starts..."

"But you'll still end up bothering her _during_ it. And Merlin knows how much time you spend bothering her before all of your other shared classes."  
Another boy had joined the two friends on their way to class - his face had a tired look about it, and medium-length hay coloured blonde bangs fanned out over his baggy eyes.

"Oh, shut it, Moony," James responded, gently nudging him in the ribs, grinning.

"He can't get enoooough of her, Remus. That's what happens when you're in loo-oove," Sirius sang devilishly, looking away at the ceiling innocently.

"I'm not _in love_ with her."

Sirius said something under his breath that sounded much like, "Denial is the first step to confessing your love."

"I only fancy her."

Remus rolled his eyes in amused disbelief.  
"Whatever helps you sleep better at night."

Sighing, James realized fighting his stance would be a waste of time and breath and didn't respond.

Several minutes passed before the trio entered the classroom, stealthily making their ways to their seats as Professor McGonnagal had her back turned.

James plopped down beside a vividly-red redhead.  
She turned her head at him, eyes scathing.  
"_You're late_," she hissed at him.

"And?" he whispered back, keeping his eyes on the chalkboard McGonnagal was focused on.

"I... you... just - _ugh_!"

He smirked, leaning back in his seat.

"If I were you, I'd not smile like that." The girl's expression was incredibly annoyed.

"Oh? Why's that, Evans?"

"Well, _Potter_," she snarled, "I could rat you out."

"But you won't, because I could just as easily rat you out for copying your homework from Moony over there." He nodded his head at the table on the opposite side of the room, where Remus was staring intriguedly at the diagram up front and Sirius was giving the two a doggish grin, waving, and winking suggestively at the redhead (who, by now you lot should have realized, is Lily Evans).

Her eyebrows raised.  
"I hate you. Have fun getting away _again_."

"Love you too. And I will." He laughed darkly, gaze remaining at the front room.

The rest of the class period went by with the normal James and Lily bickering... and then Sirius's antics, but that's a whole other story for a different time and place. Believe you me.


End file.
